The Seven Deadly Sins
by bananacosmicgirl
Summary: After the war, the people have changed. Each of the seven sins described by a character in a series of seven drabbles.


**Title:** The Seven Deadly Sins  
**Author: **Cosmic

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After the war, the people have changed. Each of the seven sins described by a character in a series of seven drabbles.

**Author's Notes:** A series of drabbles, each exactly 100 words. Comments are welcome.

- - -

_**The Seven Deadly Sins  
**By cosmic_

- - -

_Lust_

She had never meant for this to happen. Yet there was something about him that made him completely irresistible.

When Ginny had said 'I do' to Neville during a beautiful wedding she never imagined that she would be unfaithful to him with another man. And not just any man – a god, a beautiful, finely chiselled sculpture that would make her scream and beg and cry out in pleasure. She lay in his arms and knew that it was all wrong and yet she couldn't stop herself from wanting more.

Draco Malfoy was everything Neville wasn't – gorgeous, sexy, successful and non-committing.

- - -

_Greed_

Ron had never had money as a child. He'd grown up wearing his older siblings' clothes, using their books and playing with their toys. It had never hurt though – until he'd started Hogwarts and made friends with Harry. Then he had to stand aside and watch Harry and see his riches.

When Ron left Hogwarts and started working, it soon became all about the money. He was making money of his own for the first time in his life. He saved it, safe-guarded it. He didn't spend it; not on himself and not on anyone else.

It was his now.

- - -

_Sloth_

"Harry, you need to do something!"

Hermione rarely said anything else to him these days.

Since defeating Voldemort, Harry couldn't be bothered with anything. He lay on his couch watching the Muggle television he'd installed and he let the house elves take care of the house and everything else. It wasn't his job. He had defeated the Dark Lord, what else could they ask of him? The whole world should bow to him – he would make them if it didn't take so much energy.

No, it was better to just lie here on the couch. It was comfortable and nice

- - -

_Gluttony_

With his wife gone most of the time, Neville tried to find something to console him. Yet no matter what he tried, the only thing that ever made him feel even the slightest bit better was a trip to the kitchen. Eating – he could go as far as to call it a pleasure.

When Ginny came home, her hair messed up as it shouldn't be from a day at work, Neville couldn't go anywhere else. He saw the revulsion in her eyes and it only made him desire the food more.

It certainly gave him more pleasure than she did.

- - -

_Envy_

Severus had never been popular. Not while a student, not working as a teacher. He had long since concluded that he was just not the popular kind.

When he'd finally married, he'd had a tiny hope that things would change. His wife had friends and though Severus had detested them before, they might feel differently now that he was married to one of them.

It hadn't happened. Potter, Weasley and her other friends had shaken their heads at Hermione's choice for a husband and had continued to hate, together. Severus stood back and watched their interaction jealously.

He _wanted_ that.

- - -

_Pride_

"Merlin, that was great," she would say to him after their fuck-sessions.

Draco would sneer at her and wonder why he lowered himself to so much as touch her, much less do the things they did – she was below him. He was beautiful, sexy, rich – what was she? A Weasley turned Longbottom – he wasn't sure whether that was marrying up or down.

He dressed in his fine robes and ignored her cry of, "Will we do this again?" It was possible; if he felt like it, they would. The world was his for the taking and he intended to rule.

- - -

_Wrath_

It was all Malfoy's fault. The downfall of her friends, from Ginny's crashing marriage to Ron's obsession with money – Malfoy's constant taunting in school was to blame. She was rather certain that even Harry's lack of energy could somehow be blamed on the youngest Malfoy.

Now, she was angry. Malfoy needed to pay for the lives he'd ruined; for the people he'd killed in the war and the people he lured and deceived now that the war was over.

The fire of Hermione's anger burned inside as she thought of all the ways she'd like to remove Malfoy from existence.

- - -


End file.
